Breakaway
by pink-heronsGAA
Summary: Mikan, having a painful hidden past, will she be able to solve her unrevealing life history and find out more of her half sister after she saw her murdered? Will she find new love even on a relationship? I suck at summaries NxM -hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

Breakaway

CHARACTERS:

Mikan Sakura (aka White Dove)  
-14 years old

-Nullification, Double Identity (you'll know later) and ISEC Alice

Natsume Hyuuga (aka Black Cat)  
-15 years old

-Fire and Nuclear Alice (i.e. Blue Fire, nuclear bombs, )

Ruka Nogi -15 years old -Human Pheromone Alice

Hotaru Imai (aka Ice Princess)  
-14 years old

-Alice of Invention and Confession (w/c means 'No truth can escape her')

Persona Serio (aka Death)  
-unknown

-Voice, Curse and Death Alice

Reo Mouri -15 years old -Voice Pheromone Alice

Luna Koizomi (aka Soul Ripper)  
-14 years old

-Seduction and Soul Alice


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Those people who are Named are not just ordinary people. These people are those that could either have the power that could greatly destruct or create the world. Two groups are collecting people that they think can be of great use, they are the the Alice organization (more known as Alice Academy) and the AAO.

Mikan Sakura is one of the Named persons. She was the most beautiful, the youngest and far more stronger than any other Named students listed. She was enlisted since when she was three, Alice Academy got her, when she saw her half-sister died in the hands of Persona. They thought that if they'll let go of Mikan, later on, she might not understand.

At first, she studies as an apprentice of Narumi. She has private, special sessions after class and wasn't allowed to join any associations organized by the school. After, when she finally master her alices, at the age of ten, Narumi, Jinno and the principal already allowed her to do what she wants as long as she won't do anything reckless.

As time pass by, Mikan has high mood swings, sometimes she's too happy and sometimes moody.

Four years later, Mikan was already fourteen years old...

She was having her EMO stuff business in the Sakura tree when she was called by the faculty main...

"Mikan-san, Jinno-sensei and the principal called for you," Yuu, their class president said.

"Now? Argh! Why now?!" our perky, favorite heroine said.

"I don't know, Mikan-chan but it seems urgent."

"Okay!" said Mikan, murmuring.

When Mikan was already outside the faculty, she could hear the teachers voices debating over something. As she went inside, all eyes were fixed on her...

"Mikan-chan, you're already here," said Narumi

After everything...

~sigh~ 'At least I'll be able to get out of this place' thought Mikan as she walk going to her bestfriend's room.


	3. Starting the mission and meeting a perv

Chapter One: Starting the mission and meeting a perv

**"I see you've packed"**

Hotaru was already zipping her violet suitcase. She wore a plain purple shirt that has a pig image at the center with a saying that says 'I'm with a pig right now' below the picture, skinny jeans and a light violet doll shoes. Her outfit really showed her curves.

'That's the first time I saw Hotaru wearing that. She really is pretty if only she isn't that cold-hearted and shy' Mikan really admired Hotaru for being humble about everything she has that she didn't noticed she spaced out.

"What do you think, baka! And quit spacing out! You really look more idiotic once you do that" emotionless Hotaru spoke

**"Hotaru, you're a meanie!"** Mikan squeal

"Wow! Sudden change of attitude much?! I see you haven't change"

**"What do you mean by that, Hotaru?"**

"Never mind," she paused and then continued, "go prepare your things. We'll leave about a minute or so"

**"What's the rush?"**

Hotaru glared at her

**"Okay, okay. Jeez, will you stop that? It brings out the creeps in me"**

"Just so you know, I want this to end immediately. I don't want to stay outside the Academy long enough for me to become one of those freakin' people again like the hell, we don't even have any goddamn idea who we're looking for so I want to start now for us to end early and find that stupid perso-"

**"Hotaru, Hotaru! You should learn to breathe between Monologues. Just take a deep breath and relax. I will go to my room now and pack my thi-"**

"Cut the crap and hurry!"

**"Yes, yes. Bye!"**

In a blink of an eye, Mikan was already out of her room and another blink, voila! She's back! She wore a light pink leather bolero atop a plain dark pink shirt that says 'I rock and your boyfriend thinks so too' in white fonts paired with a short striped maroon skirt and red knee-high shoes. Her hair was plainly tied in pig-tails. She looks stunning and her beauty really shines through.

"Nice, you really don't know how to differentiate acting, do you? Well, at least your all ready. Let's go!"

**"Hai. Wait, what?! That was all acting?!" blood rises through her veins then, "H-O-T-A-R-U! You'll pay for this!"**

Before they reach the other side of the gates, they were met by their friends and some teachers to say their lucks and goodbyes though they know that they'll still be back. Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko and Sumire were there.

"Sugoii! They're so luuucky they finally have their first mission"

"Hai, hai! plus, they have to do it ouside the academy"

"Good luck Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan," Yuu finally butt in and said

**"Arigtou, Yuu-kun. Take care while we're gone**," Mikan said

"Remember what I taught you, Mikan"

**"I know, I know Narumi-sensei 'Never underestimate your enemy'"** Mikan was furiously laughing as she noticed that the mimicry alice she stole from one of the students a month ago worked on her for the first time.

"Stealing others Alice again, huh?"

**"Not stealing, copying!" **she corrected him, **"If it were stealing, her alice would have been gone now and she'd be kicked out"**

"Hn. You have a point" Narumi chuckled

**"Why didn't I think of that? Silly me! I should've stole it from her for her to be kicked out. Whaha. I hate her anyway! Bitch, flirt, ..."** Narumi sweat-dropped.

"Oi, Mikan! Hurry up will you?" shouted Hotaru already at the other side of the gate

**"Hotaru, how'd you get there so fast?"** Hotaru rolled her eyes

**"I saw that!"**

Mikan hurried up to the gate. She looked back at her friends and waved at them with a smile. She was about to step outside when someone grabbed her hand and gave her a peck in the cheeks and hugged her so tight that she could hardly breathe.

**"Re-"**

"Be back for me, okay?"

**"H-hai! I'll sure be back! What do you think, idiot?"**

FLASHBACK

REO MOURI PROFILE:

*Reo Mouri

-15 years old

-heir of Mouri companies

-recruited at the age of 13

-has the privilege to go out when he wants, etc.

Reo Mouri was the school's heart throb because of his gorgeous looks and amazing voice. He has maroon hair and eyes. He also has irresistible six-packed abs that brings most of the hotness in him. His parents personally requested the Academy to let him in. When the principal sees that he has the potential, he lets him in. His parents agreed to all the Academy's contracts provided that they have their rights to pick Reo out of the school when they want at any time they want.

Mikan, on the other side, was the most beautiful, sexy and hottest girl, a look every boy could ask and drool for. She has auburn hair and a pair of hazel eyes. She has slender body and her height was also right for her age so does her weight. Not just that, she's also a genius and got the strongest alices ever. The only problem Mikan has is because of her mood swings which makes people irritated of her but still sooner or later can't help but admire her beauty, etc. They said that it may be the result of her early departure from her parents' side. But Mikan has some reasons why she also agreed to join the group and leave her parents. She was sick of them. Everywhere she goes, she'll always meet them shouting there and fighting here.

Mikan's stepfather left them when she was two years old and her mom adopted a girl after her stepparents died whose actually the biological daughter of her mothers sister. Mikan and her mom only knew this a year after they adopt her after some lab tests. She has the same age as Mikan. They called her Aoi. months after they called themselves a family, Mikan saw her half-sister died and her mother being abducted.

She keeps on whining after Alice Academy took her. Those events were hard to process but she fully knew what was happening. She's a genius, right? Only childish. ~sigh~. Weeks after, luckily, she kept quiet and stayed calm throughout. She moved on, slowly build her composure and act as if nothing happened.

Mikan was known to be as a virginity keeper. They were even dumbfounded when Mikan agreed to Reo's favors but come to think of it, even though the two of them are together, they still haven't seen her actually kissing Reo. It was only Reo that they saw who was always kissing Mikan. And when they (the other students and teachers) happen to pass by them together, all they could see were holding hands and sweet strolling and talking thingies. They do not dare interfere since they knew how ugly you would get for meddling Reo's plans. He's too overprotective to her, ya' know!

Back to the story...

Mikan was in Class 2-B while Reo's in Class 2-C. Either way, their rooms were still near each other.

One day, Reo went to her room which was quite odd since he was this cold, arrogant jerk before who doesn't care anyone around him. But when he entered, he was quite the soft, shy gentleman they never expected.

He, then, went slowly to Mikan's desk.

**"Ohayou Reo-sama. What brings you here in my de-"** she was cut when Reo kissed her on the cheeks.

**"Reo-kun?"**

"Mikan-chan, I love you. Can you be my girlfriend?"

Screams flood the entire room, there were gasps and other fan girls fainted. Boys shout their 'NOooos,' hoping that she would say 'NO' but their jaw dropped as Mikan stood up from her desk and hugged Reo. She buried herself into Reo's warm embrace as he hug him tighter obviously not wanting to let her go.

Since that day, they were official BFs and GFs so as thought by everyone according to rumors.

END of FLASHBACK

Reo chuckled.

**"Why are you laughing?"** Mikan put out her pout.

"Nothing, I'll just make sure that you won't leave me"

'Still overprotective of me, huh?' ~sigh~

'Mi-kan' Hotaru thought to herself as she eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Oi, Mikan! Do we have a mission or what? With that sweet talking of yours over there, the AAO probably got that fire spirit dude, whatever" Hotaru obviously made just up that correct fact for she noticed that Mikan really wanted to get out of Reo's grasp but just couldn't since Reo kept on making their conversation long. It would only make it worse with Reo's attitude if Mikan suddenly shove him off.

**"H-hai. coming!"**

"Sorry for taking away your girlfriend for a while, Reo"

"It's okay Hotaru-sama. I trust, with you that my babe will be all right"

**"I have to go, Reo"**

"O-okay! But can you give me what I wanted for a while?"

**"W-what is it?"** But Mikan exactly knew what he meant. Reo curved her lips and slowly inclined his body to meet her lips. The crowd were cheering at their back. Mikan just nervously closed her eyes hoping that it'll end soon. But before their lips met, Hotaru pulled Mikan away.

"We lost so much time already! We need to go" Hotaru excused as she pulled Mikan away from the dumbfounded Reo. The students were also blushing to the almost romantic scene that was ruined by the famous Ice Queen.

"KJ Hotaru!"

Reo gave out another chuckle as he saw his classmates reactions.

'Sooner or later, Mikan, I'll surely taste that lips of yours'

~sigh~ If only he knew that he won't and will never be the first one. Tsk3

...

Hotaru and Mikan were now walking silently on the long road since no cars happen to pass by

**"I could have just opened my wings, you know"** said Mikan

"You really love him, do you?"

Mikan blushed thousands of red before she spoke,

**"Yeah! But, sometimes, I'm quite confuse already"**

"Huh? What do you mean?"

**"It's just he's so overprotective like I'm not trustworthy for him and it keeps bugging me. Like one time, I was just walking on the hallways and boys were crowding around me. He suddenly walks in and used her alice to get rid of them. Luckily, I have the nullification alice. Who knows what could have happen to me without it"**

"You really thought he has evil intentions on you"

**"Of course! All boys are, they have this freakin' urges. Unfortunately for him, he hasn't tasted my lips yet"**

"Oh really?"

**"Thanks by the way"**

"For what?"

**"Don't** 'for what me' **You knew exactly how I felt back there. Confused, hesitation, annoyance,.."**

"Whatever. I do not know what are you talking about"

**"Tch. Just accept my thanks, whatever"**

"So, do you still like him? You haven't answered me yet."

**"As far as I know, I did"**

"But you weren't sure of your answer"

**"Dunno. Can we change the topic, please?"**

"No"

~sigh~**  
**

After their little chat, they still haven't reach the proper yet. Hotaru got tired so she used her scooter.

**"Can I ride on your scooter too, Hotaru?"**

"NO"

**"Hey! Not fair! All right! You're really challenging me"**

Mikan quickly touched the ground and murmured something. A light, then, appeared from the ground and suddenly a pair of white wings came out from her back making her look like an angel. Her outfit didn't change since it wasn't a full transformation. She would look more like a goddess if she would. She scanned around her to see Hotaru was already out of sight. She put on her mask and started flying, hoping to spot Hotaru from the skies.

Without luck, she couldn't find her. She's been flying for almost half an hour still without any sign of her best friend. She slowly went to a bright but deserted place, seems like a park filled with Cherry Blossoms.

She walked around for a while, her wings tucked at her back and her mask still on her face. Then, she could hear movements somewhere. Even a tiny drop of water from a one mile radius, she could till hear it since she has super sensitive ears. She got it from Sumire who has the cat-dog Alice. She slowly followed it and it led her to the biggest and only Sakura tree at the center of the park.

She scanned the tree and found someone leaning on the other side of its trunk. She went closer and observed the raven-haired guy serenely sleeping with a manga covering his face. 'A guy, huh?'

"Oi! Will you stop staring at me?"

**"Nani! You could see me?"**

"Of course, duh!"

**"Whatever"** Mikan changed her gaze to the parks remaining surroundings and found no other human movements from her light observations.

"Are you an angel or something?"

**"What makes you think I am?"**

"You have wings," and he pointed his index fingers to her wings.

She was already AGAIN, for the second time of the day, spacing out and when she turned to face him because of the words he said, she found out that the manga was still covering his face.

**"What the hell? How come that you can see it when your face is covered with manga?"**

"Have you ever heard the word instinct?"

Silence engulfed the two of them, only the gentle breeze was making noise. She was uncomfortable with the silence and so decided to leave.

'Do you think-? No, it's impossible. But I could steal his Alice, right? And see if he-'

"Be careful with the rat," the guy spoke

**"What ra- aahhhh!!!"** Mikan panicked and went tumbling down

"You could make people deaf, you know. Tch. How wierd! An angel wearing polka-dotted panties. Isn't that childish? How lame"

**"PERVERTED ASS-"** she faced the boy and, **"WHAT THE F*CK? How can you-"**

"Instinct"

**"Whatever! PERVERT,"** she said before she took off

'Gosh! That guy is really something! OMG! I forgot to see-. Goddammit. He could really be useful. Instincts, huh? Stupid me! If it wasn't for that rat, right now I would be able to reunite with Hotaru. I am really a baka as much as I hate to admit.'

~sigh~

'Anyway, it's also good if I didn't. One slight mistake and instead of me stealing his Alice, if he has one, it would end up me inserting or sharing him one which would really be a catastrophe'

Back to Natsume...

'An angel wearing polkadots? Pathetic. Tch. I wonder if she's one of those goons who are constantly spying on me. I better watch out'

He looked at his watch minutes after and it feels like it was time for him to leave since he stood up and walked away to an unknown place.


	4. Our little misunderstanding

Chapter Two: Our little misunderstanding

She was really having headaches as he kept on thinking of the raven-haired guy from a while ago. 'PERVERT!' she said to herself. Another set of minutes flying when she finally saw Hotaru on one of the Cafes drinking her newly-served Hot Choco.

'What the-!'

She slowly flew down, making sure no one sees her and landed somewhere near to the Cafe that is dark and isolated, she hid her wings and removed her mask before going outside to meet her so-called best friend who just leave her behind an hour ago who was the main reason of her unfortunate encounter with a perverted guy.

**"Hotaru, for heaven sake, have you been?"**

"I looked for a place to eat"

**"F*c*ing hell!"**

"You want me to starve? Mean, BAKA"

**"Why didn't you tell me? Sorry and I'm not an IDIOT! Plus, you're the meanie one and not me"**

"Hn. Whatever Mikan"

**"Yeah. Whatever"**

"Will you eat or not?"

**"I'm not hungry, THANK YOU! Hmph!"** Mikan was rolling her eyes.

Hotaru noticed this and just stood up as she said, "Well, let's find a place to sleep then. Tomorrow we'll find jobs"

**"What do you mean** 'find jobs'**?"** said Mikan though she knew exactly what's the reason

"Of course! Do you think we have an Alice that would money reappear again? Unless though you really knew someone who has one and eventually copied it..."

**"No"**

"Then, let's start what we're suppose to do"

**"Shit! I hate workin-"** Mikan complained.

"Well, you might be the princess in the academy but out here, you need to work. I don't wanna do all the jobs, ya' know!"

**"Argh! Why can't we just use our alice-"**

"And risk everyone knowing your abilities and eventually do something out of the ordinary, kill you, maybe? Sure, it's up to you but I don't want any bloodstains on my dresses plus don't drag me on your AAO problems" Hotaru said coldly and straightforwardly.

**"Your such a meanie"**

"At-least I'm not an idiot"

**"Stupid, Hotaru"**

"Childish"

**"Coldhearted"**

"Baka"

**"For once, even though your so near to me, it feels like we're hundred miles apart,"** hands closed as she face down to the ground and started walking.

Meanwhile, after Natsume left the park, he went to a dark, abandoned and now isolated building. There, he met a masculine man (let's just call him Mr. X) and his gang. Every weekends, he always find time to go there to ask these men and update himself about the next move of AAO. His parents doesn't know anything about this, his powers, him meeting with strangers and the dangers lurking around him. Because as much as possible, he wants his family away from any troubles he's keeping.

"So, what's their next step? Fry me?"

"It would be ironic if that's the case, wouldn't it? How can they fry you if you're the fire spirit?" the masculined man who seems to be their leader chuckled after saying.

"Hn"

"Anyway, all we found out that they'll be sending a chick," one of the men said.

"And?"

"We don't know any further than that, about how she'll get you that is"

"Thanks" Natsume gave them a huge amout of money and was about to leave when-

"She's said to be the adopted child of the AAO leader after her mother went missing. Here is her profile" Mr. X gave him a folder filled with papers.

"No picture?"

"Sadly, no. We have no time when we retrieved that"

"But did you see her face while you were still worki-"

"No, she covers herself with a hood all the time"

Natsume retreated himself after that and ask them to gather more information about the girl.

'I really hope it's not the girl from the park. She looks too innocent to me.'

He then went back home.

---

Silence domain between them as they walk every corner, hoping to find double rooms vacant but without any luck. Mikan didn't care the silence at all. She just stayed focus on the road. She knew that Hotaru was hurt on her last sentence. She doesn't dare talk about it. For her, it was also because of Hotaru why she said those words and it was quite true. At last! After walking hundreds of miles (just exaggerating), they found an apartment with a single room vacant with two beds on one of the streets of Tokyo. They asked for the monthly stay and once they had recounted their money and found out that it fits, they requested for their room number...

Their room was found on the second floor and has an area that could fit more or less five people depending on their shape and the things that will occupy the empty spaces soon. One bed is near a window, beside it was a mini cabinet with a lampshade and a small pink rag on the floor. The other one was placed near the door, facing the right and you'll see the wall to the left and you'll face the other bed, beside it was still a small cabinet and a lampshade on top. Both beds have white bed covers and two light pink pillows. Between the tables also is a glassy table with red roses and daisies perfectly arranged in a plain pink vase. The curtains were also of light pink color with Sakura petals as design. There were two large wardrobes in front of each beds and in-between the two wardrobes is a door that leads to somewhat a mini bathroom.

The bathroom has a small tub with a shower above on the edge with a curtain that covers it and a single septic tank for eliminating wastes purposes.

Once they were on their room, they started unpacking their things. Mikan chose the bed near the windows because she loves to look at the view outside plus the design of the curtains made her feel happy also. She loves anything as long as it involves pink Sakura petals design. While Hotaru stayed on the other bed because she dislikes pink so much~well not that much, she just thinks it's too girly and all.

After all their things were already brought out and arranged on their cabinet and wardrobe, Mikan decided to take a bath. She was busy and occupied that she forgot to notice what her best friend was doing.

Few minutes later...

Coming out from the doors of the bathroom with her wet robes, she tidied her hair, dried herself and put her PJs on. She was about to sleep when she felt someone poke her shoulder from the back.

"I've been calling for you a hundred times, dummy"

**"Hotar-"**

"If you wanted to talk to me or ask me something, feel free to do so"

**"H-hai"** our perky brunette said

"But -"

**"But?"**

"You agree not to bring me to any of your weird dilemmas an-"

**"Oh! That's eas-"**

"Don't interrupt me while I'm still speaking. Anyway, I also want you to keep out to any of my inventions especially the latest ones or you'll never speak to me again. This time, I'm true to my words"

**"Huh? Unfair! I love your inventions! It was because of that stupid robot that I blew everything up again and again. It wasn't really my fault"** Mikan whined.

FLASHBACK

When Mikan was 7, Hotaru got transferred to the Academy. At first, on Hotaru's first day, they were just staring and observing each others behavior. Hotaru was always the silent-type but like her, was also a genius.

The next day, Mikan decided to befriend Hotaru...

**"Good morning Hotaru-cha-"**

"Can you be my friend?" said Hotaru emotionless who dared not look up and have eye-to-eye contact with the hazel-eyed girl

**"H-huh?"**

"Don't make me repeat myself, idiot!"

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"**

"Hn. So what do you say, baka?"

**"Hmph!"** she looked around to glare at her classmates who were also now trying to send a calm-down Mikan-chan stare at her. She sigh and face Hotaru again who was now looking at her.

**"Though I may be pissed off by the words you just said, I love to be your friend"** she said smiling

Weeks after they considered themselves as friends who later become best of friends, Mikan was always clinging with Hotaru. Wherever she goes, Mikan is there too.

One time, in Imai's personal laboratory, Mikan was silently walking on the huge empty hall of the building and opening each door to look for Hotaru. And...

**"Hotaru, are yo-? Sugoii! It looks like me!"** Mikan said amazed to see a robot that looks like her in one of the rooms corner of her lab. Curious, she went closer, observed and touched it when...

"That'll be 300 rabbits"

**"Ey? Heck!"**

"300 rabbits please"

**"Looks like Hotaru has other ways of gaining money"**

"300 rabbits" the robot repeated

**"Will you stop that?"** Mikan was now irritated and smack the robot's head

"600 rabbits"

**"WHAT?! It d-doubled?"**

"For observing and smacking me, idiot"

**"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME 'IDIOT,' ROBOT!"**

"Idiot! Hag! Stupid! Baka!"

**"That's it! Feel my wrath, y-you robot thing!"**

"You could punch? Ey? But I thought you were weak?"

Mikan was angry. She wrestled with the her doppleganger robot but it seems that the robot was also strong like her.

"Weak little human, is that all you got Mikan-chan?"

And now, Mikan was extremely (to the highest level) very pissed off that she blew everything up forgetting that it was Hotaru's lab. Just the time after she blew everything did her best friend showed up and saw the whole thing, her laboratory in ash!

"What the he-"

**"H-hotaru? Gomenasai! I didn't intend to blow everything up. Well, y-you see t-this robot keeps on t-teasing m-"**

"Oh! Save your pathetic excuses"

**"H-hotar-"**

"GO OUT NOW! You better be the one to explain this to the faculty"

**"Gomenasai! I-I didn't mean to Hota-"**

"Sheesh! You better control your Alice, Mikan!"

Mikan was close to tears but she just shrugged it off and said something unexpectable.

**"I can't understand your love"** Mikan ran out of her best friend's room crying.

'Mikan, I didn't mean to hurt you. But how could I smile if what I can only see especially in your eyes are sorrows?,' Hotaru sighed, 'Trying to hide your agony inside, huh?'

The day after, Hotaru went to Mikan's room to tell her that she'd forgiven Mikan; Eventually, their friendship was saved by Hotaru.

END of FLASHBACK

"Whatever! Just keep out OR else, I'll really never talk to you"

**"Is that your heartless sorry? Well, it wasn't much of a sorry"**

"'Cause it isn't. I'm just trying to clean my conscience," Hotaru turned to her bed and walked straight to it, "GOOD NIGHT!"

**"Baka!"** Mikan whispered not enough for Hotaru to hear.

After Hotaru applied lotion to her soft pale skin, she switched off the lights and tried herself to sleep but she couldn't. She looked at the ceiling to recall everything that happened to her that morning. It was a long day for her.

'It was entirely my fault! But I have to think fast and distract the AAO out from her. I didn't get the chance to explain.'

For the second time, their relationship almost turned upside down. She sighed and finally closed her eyes and fall into deep slumber.


	5. Hyuuga corporation

Chapter Three: Hyuuga corporation

6:30 am...

The next day, as usual, Hotaru was the one who wake up first while Mikan was childishly rolling her bed. Hotaru didn't dare to wake her up since she knew that the day after they have their jobs, she wouldn't be able to enjoy her beauty sleep anymore.

8:00 am...

It was already getting late in the morning. Hotaru was already done preparing herself and their breakfast. They already lack money so she can't afford to buy food in an extravagant restaurant instead she bought food in the nearby cafeteria. She took a quick glance on Mikan. Seeing her still asleep, she was pissed and finally decided to wake her up.

"Oi, Mikan, wake up! It's already late and we still need to find jobs"

**"Five more minutes please" **said Mikan drooling on her bed. Though she looks mature during the day but during the night, she sleeps childishly.

"You already said that ten minutes ago"

**"One last time"**

"Said it also five minutes before"

No response...

'That's it!' thought Hotaru and went to her cabinet, opened it and got something. The next thing that happened was...

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

Mikan fell on the floor headfirst.

**"Hotaru! Why'd you do that for? That's for the one hundredth time, 'ya know?"** Mikan protested.

"Hurry eat and change, baka! We're already late for our job searching. Our scarce money is really threatening me"

**"Hotaru, all you think is money!"**

"Shut up and hurry! It's not only for my sake, idiot! It's also for you! Who knows how long we're going to stay here and look for that brat! All we've got as an information is that he/she is a fire Alice-bearer"

**"Yeah, I know"**

"Then start moving. Your breakfast is all ready. I set it up in the glass table"

**"Gee, thanks. You better keep the good side of you, you know!? You look beautiful with that side"** Mikan said before going inside the bathroom.

'It should be you who needs to make sure that the other side of you is fully controlled, baka!'

FLASHBACK

'Paging Hotaru-sama. Please proceed to the faculty room. You have a very important meeting'

Hotaru was on her new lab that time, improvising and upgrading the twin robot of Mikan, Amanatsu. But when she heard the school announcement, she immediately stopped her affairs and went straight to the faculty main.

"What do you want" said Hotaru irritably as she close the doors.

"Imai, you have a very important mission with Mikan" Jinno said.

"Can't she do it alone? She obviously can do it even without me since she's too powerful"

"You already know the reason why Imai, I know that you have the alice of confession"

"Hotaru-chan, aren't you and Mikan best of friends? I know that you knew what would be the result if the AAO got her, right?" Narumi interrupted.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Eventually, you need to find the fire spirit. The AAO is after that person but you leave that up to Mikan. What your real mission is to protect her and make sure her other identity is well-controlled."

'Red-eyed raven'

"Don't let them catch both Mikan and the fire spirit also especially if there's a blue moon"

"Why?"

"Don't dare ask but it'll be dreadful to look at" Sakurano, the student council president said who too was called for that meeting.

"H-hai. Anything else?"

"No. You may go and prepare yourself"

After she was dismissed, she went back to her lab to fix her messy things and to her room to pack up. She was done packing when the brunette went to her. By looking simply at her tone of expression, she figured out that Mikan already knew about their mission together.

END of FLASHBACK

Four hours have passed but still they were so unlucky. They started to become hungry and decided to eat first before starting another round of job search.

Mikan's POV

Gosh! When will this end? I'm already starting to wanna lie down and fall asleep. Heavens sake! I wish I never did woke up this morning. I'm still tired from last time. Hotaru keep on dragging me here and there. She's really a heartless friend!

She was the first one who invited me to be her friend and yet I can't understand her. How could I when she never really shared to me anything about herself? I always told her all of my personal private life though how hard I wanted to keep it to myself for the sake of embarrasment. But I trusted Hotaru all my life. Besides, she never said to a single soul about anything I told her.

But, with that attitude of hers, I felt like I am the type of person who can't be trusted. Why? Is my mood really that worst? Irritating? Untrustworthy? I also felt having that same feeling when I'm with Reo. Do they really thought that I'm that kind of person since I'm a blabber? Ouch! I'm heartbroken. Huhu. Well, they're MEAN!

~sigh~

I am now very hungry. I know that we lack money but I suggested that we should eat first even a little to keep our strength up. Luckily that she agreed. Phew! Maybe she's hungry too. It was already past two when we finished eating. We decided to stand up and have another round.

NO TIME TO WASTE!

We were about to walk again to the busy streets when Hotaru suddenly stopped on the door. I tried to ask her what the hell happened.

**"What's wrong, Hotaru?"**

No answer

'Great! Just great! At least I tried'

You know, she's really weird sometimes! I'm a little pissed, though! Ugh! When will she start telling me what's the reason of her actions. Why won't she trust me? She's really unfair as a best friend! I'm always nice to her but she isn't.

Hotaru began walking across the building and into a boy who was wearing his elegant uniform.

He's slight taller than Hotaru who was also slight taller than me. I have to admit! But, still, my height is just right for my age or else why would boys line in front of me? The boy also looks like one of the nobles for he really acts with pride and by the looks of it he seems to be the same age as me or one year older? But I'm sure he isn't any younger than I. Overall, he looks so presentable and gorgeous and hot.

He has a blond hair, pair of deep blue eyes and this may look childish but why does he have a bunny on his shoulder? Weird!! Anyway, he still looks very very cute. He could attract any girl like that! Wait, don't say you like him? Baka! I've been staring at him for a minute already. Ahem, ahem... Back to business.

They talked, Hotaru and that guy I mean, and I noticed that before he left he blushed! OMG, do you think he has a crush on my best friend?

.

..

...

Yay! Hotaru finally found someone and I thought that she wouldn't. Hehe. Awe-shut up!

END of POV

That night, Hotaru was preparing for the papers they needed for tomorrow.

**"Ne, Hotaru, who was that blond boy awhile ago? He seems to have interest in you 'cause I saw him blush"**

"Tch"

**"Come to think of it, is he gay? He's the first man I saw who actually blushed except for Narumi-sensei of course!"**

"He was just one of my childhood friends. I asked him to ask his best friend's dad to employ us tomorrow"

**"Childhood friend?"**

"Yeah!"

**"You're mean! You never told me anything about your previous friends while me to you am always open"**

"Baka! Sleep already! It's late, you need to rest"

**"Hotaru, did you really care for me? Thank you"**

'You're mean to not even notice my care'

"I don't care but I do not want to be late tomorrow. 6:30 am sharp or else I'll pour cold water on your face"

**"Mean!"**

Minutes after Mikan slept, Hotaru lay her head to her soft pillow and drifted to sleep.

THE FOLLOWING DAY...

7:30 am

"Mikan"

**"Five more minutes"**

After five minutes...

**"Hey, Hotaru! You're really really mean. Why'd you do that for?"**

"I told you last night, didn't I? It's already 7 and I'm suppose to wake you up at six! Plus you said five more minutes, after five minutes I have to make sure that you will really wake up"

**"Idiot"**

"Whatever!"

Mikan went inside the bathroom, after another ten minutes...

"You'd be kick out sometime soon with that attitude of yours"

**"I don't care! Where's my breakfast?"** said Mikan while looking at the table.

"No time to eat breakfast for you. We're late already!"

**"You want me to starve?"**

"It's also your fault, sleepyhead. Just eat lunch earlier than usual today"

**"Bu-"** Mikan was cut off when Hotaru pulled her out of the apartment

At the building, the blond boy was there waiting in the extravagant building for them.

**"Whoa! Is this it? It's soooo huge!!!! Is this really it?"**

"Yes"

**"You're not kidding me, aren't you?"**

"No"

**"We're going to work here?"**

"Yes"

**"Sugoii!!"**

"Imai-san, over here" the blond boy said while standing properly with poise.

'He really looks so gay with that but no... it's just his character! He's hot!' Mikan thought as she watched the boy heading towards them.

**"Aren't you the guy yesterday?"** Mikan finally blurted out.

"Ahh... yes! I'm Ruka Nogi and you are?"

**"Sakura, Mikan"**

"Pleasure to meet you Mikan-chan" Ruka switch his gaze from Mikan to Hotaru.

"You'll work here for the meantime, well after you find out who you're looking for. This company belongs to my best friend, his father. But sooner it'll be his"

**"Really? He's lucky!"** said Mikan

"Indeed he is! He's father is a multi-billionaire"

**"Wow!"**

"I already told his father. He said I'll inform you to meet him when you arrive. He'll also observe you for about a week. If you have the potential, you may stay"

"Thanks" Hotaru replied

"No probs! Your weekly salary will be $5000 here"

**"What?! Is that suppose to be too much?"** Mikan screamed

"Actually, I don't think so since you'll also be doing multi-task to keep the company running"

**"Ahh... Okay! Thanks Ruka-sama for helping us"** Mikan gratefully said

"Like I said, no problem"

After their talk, the both of them left Ruka in the lobby as they head towards with the personal soon-to-be resigning secretary leading them to their said-to-be boss office.

**"Hotaru, is Ruka rich too?"**

"His parents are the second richest company holder after this"

**"Oh"**

**"Would you mind if I ask how you two met?"**

"His and my parents are best of friends. Our family lies on the fourth rank after the two of them and Koizomi's plus we're engage"

**"Whoa! You never told me that you're engaged and that you're rich! But why, instead of you're company, do you prefer working here?"**

"Mmes (you know what the abbrev. stands for, right?), we're here" the lady said

They were now on a very long silent hallway on the thirtieth floor. In front of them was an intriquately designed door. After informing them that they've arrived, the secretary left them. They knocked and slowly turned the knob.

NATSUME's POV

"Natsume, how many times have I told you to mind your manners? Luna Koizumi will be your bride unless you showed me someone you like"

"Father, I don't like that old hag!"

'Natsume, I know you hate her. But it's the only way I could think of to protect you'

"Yo-"

"I'm sorry to interupt your conversation but I guess we'll just come back" a voice said cutting their father-son conversation.

When I turn to the door to have a full view to the person who owned that voice. I saw a raven-haired girl with deep violet orbs.

'Hn'

But when I looked at the person standing beside her. There I saw a very cute brunette with hazel-eyes. She looks like an idiot but she's really pretty, gorgeous and hot. Her slender body gives me the urge to make out with her in bed-goddammit Natsume! Stop!

"No, please come in. Natsume, you may go. Let's continue this arguement later" the old man spoke.

When I pass by them, especially the brunette, I gave out my hottest smirk to see how she'd react. Surprisingly, she didn't drool, stuttered nor reacted at all! She's different from other girls! She just discarded me like an ordinary person. Me? The great Natsume Hyuuga, the one who possess any girl wants.

Body

Brain

Looks

Money

Anyway, this is going to be fun! I'll make her my new toy.

END of POV

Natsume then smirked to the both of them.

MKAN's POV

That man was really seeking my attention. I can sense it in his aura. Tch. How pathetic? But whatever happens, I won't give him what he wants! Let him suffer.

"Good morning. Please sit down. My name's Hyuuga, Youichi, founder of the Hyuuga companies blah blah blah blah both of your part will start tomorrow..."

Hey! I think I recognize that boy somewhere. Where did I saw him?

1

2

3

God! He's the one from the park the day before yesterday! It's obvious from the way he acts and the way he speaks to his father. No respect. Tsk3. Poor Youichi-sama. But I won't tell him anything. Anyway, what's there to tell? Hehe...

'Get ready Hyuuga, you'll meet hell soon. I'll assure you that!'

END of POV

That night, Mikan was always smiling which was quite odd for Hotaru but just kept silent and doze herself.


	6. Luna Koizumi

Chapter Four: Luna Koizumi

The next day...

Mikan was early which was obviously unusual. She's even an hour earlier than Hotaru. So, instead, she's the one who prepared their breakfast and the things they needed since Hotaru seems to be dead-tired last night to even ready their things.

**"Good morning, Hotaru! I prepared breakfast**" Mikan cheerfully exclaimed while preparing the food she bought in the glass table.

"You seemed early today. What's the occasion?"

**"Nothing"**

"Well, it looks so odd"

**"What is?"**

"Your actions since we left the company yesterday"

**"Oh! It's nothing. I'm just excited on our first job, that's all"**

"Don't tell me that you're in love with Youichi-sama's s-"

**"No! I would never. I told you, this is nothing. This day just feels to be exciting for me"**

"Oh, okay! Just make sure not to make any mischief today. I don't want to lose my job"

**"Aye, aye captain! Did you forget? The girl you're talking seems to be the person who excels in everything"**

"Whatever, then prove it"

After both of them prepared themselves, they head out to the company they're about to attend. Mikan got the position of the secretary since the former retired yesterday meanwhile Hotaru on the empty business manager position. When they arrived, they were half an hour early. But after moments of waiting, the large building was now filled with people. They approached the information desk to ask where their offices are. The girl led them to the twenty-ninth floor and pointed out to them their offices. Luckily, their rooms were just facing each other so t'was just easy to consult the other for any problems.

After how many hours of working efficiently, Mikan went over to Hotaru to ask her to eat with her in the canteen. Unfortunately, Hotaru brought her own food and was constantly eating in her desk. Mikan sighed.

'I guess I'll eat alone this time'

As she was about to leave the canteen, she saw the raven-haired guy she despise the most.

'Tch. Why doesn't he attend schools? Lazy, isn't he? I'll take care of him later.'

Three days have passed and yet the later she promised herself kept on extending. She still couldn't find anything that would suffice as her blackmail for him. She was still not over him since the day she knew that the son of her manager is the pervert she met at the park. She want to embarras him~slight.

Hotaru was also getting more and more curious of her. First day of their jobs, she was so energetic and after how many days, she was already weary and for how many nights-sleepless! The night also after their first day, she was thinking way deeper than what Hotaru expected of her. She was thinking! What the freak! It's so unlike her.

'What could be in this idiot's head?'

She also noticed how Mikan steal glances on Natsume.

'Does she have a crush on him? But it would be odd, right? She already has Reo. Besides, though Reo was overprotective and arrogant. This guy over here is really a lot worst than him. He might pass with the looks but with the character, I don't think so especially if it's Mikan we're talking about'

But Hotaru just kept quiet because she respects Mikan's privacy. It was only Mikan who blurted out all her personal secrets without even Hotaru asking for her to tell it.

In the morning, Mikan does her usual jobs. She dare not let her plan of overthrowing Natsume stop her from doing what she's suppose to do. But still, she was already trapped. She couldn't think of anything that might kick his ass out.

'This is harder than I thought it would be'

Mikan was carrying loads of report papers to her manager's office when someone bumped her.

**"Gomen ne"**

"Whatever, strawberries!"

**"It's you again! You perverted freak!"**

"What do you mean by 'it's you again?' Did we met before? Your voice does sound familiar, ya' know"

**"No, s-so just leave me alone. But it would be kind of you to help me pick this papers. You're the reason why it scattered anyway. If you do that, I might as well reconsider my plans for you"**

"Who are you, my manager? FYI, I'm the manager here plus whatever plans you have for me, you'll really not have me in bed!" Natsume was now smirking. It was obvious that he was lying. From the first time he met Mikan in his fathers office, he already liked her. Mikan was different-in a good way-than those other girls who are head over heels of her.

Mikan was pissed.

'Such a feeler! Why would I also want you in bed, duh? But it's best if I play around with whatever pervertness he installed in his great brain'

**"Up to you but don't you dare come kneeling and begging for me to forgive you"**

"Why would I? I'm pretty sure that you're not good when it comes in bed. So lucky of me, while it's too early, to not reconsider of whatever pervertness plans you got there in your head"

'You're the horny one, dumbass! You're really such a feeler. You thought anyone would be your toy. Nu-uh, not this girl!' Mikan screamed in her head.

**"We'll see about that Hyuuga! You'll regret soon"** Mikan after picking the scattered paper then left Natsume who was leaning his back on the wall observing and contemplating the things that he said.

'This girl is fun'

Even when Mikan was still outside the office, she could clearly hear the discussions of two people inside.

On the other side...

"But uncle, Natsume-sama doesn't want me! It's clear in his eyes. When he'll see me after this, he'll surely be very angry"

"Don't worry Luna. When you see him with another girl, report it to me immediately"

"What will you do then?"

"Awe... You really cared for him, do you? Don't worry. You'll have him"

"Once your report came, that girl will surely suffer all her life and Natsume will be disowned by me. Plus, he would lose not only his name but his friends support as well. I'll make sure that he can't use his credit card nor will he be treated like someone special. He only cared of those things, you know! Pride, wealth and title. Pathetic child! ~sigh~. What would he do without me?" Youichi continued.

"You sure you could do that, uncle? It is so unlike you? Ahehe"

"Yes, I could be like this, sometimes"

MIKAN's POV

Whaha! At last, I have found my partners in bringing that Hyuuga down. Later, the things I heard this moment will be in his ear. Of course! His father would warn him, wouldn't he? Tell his son to marry that Koizumi or else blah blah blah...

Meanwhile, I, on the other hand will be Koizumi's partner. Catch Natsume on the act with other girls and blackmail him that if he don't treat me well, I'll surely bring the picture to my new-found friend. Whaha! But isn't this plan simple? No, I'll have to stick with this for a little while until I think of something new.

Still, I have to be careful, he might also counter-blackmail me. Whaha! So, his weakness are pride, wealth and title, eh? You'll really regret it Hyuuga for considering me as your enemy!

I knocked on the door and entered the room. Inside, I already expected two persons and there were!

That pervert's father, Youichi, sitting in his almighty black chair, hands on his lap as any high-class people would do as a sign of their manners, legs crossed together with his messy gray hair. He was really hot just like his son. Too bad Natsume got bad sides. Do you think he also got it from his father? Gosh! From the way I overheard Youchi-sama spoke a while ago is so unlike the previous one and so like Natsume.

The other one was a gorgeous woman with gray hair-like Youichi-and a slender body sitting on a couch beside Youichi-sama's desk. Her legs were also crossed-in a girly manner. She wore light pink high-heeled boots, a mini white skirt that hangs inches above her knees and a plain pink t-shirt with a long sleeved jacket, a golden necklace that looks like a locket and sunglasses. She looks stunning.

Whoa! I really can't imagine why that pervert wouldn't like this girl?

END of POV

"Mikan-chan, what brought you here?"

**"I'm here to deliver the report papers, Youichi-sama"**

"You're done? Good for you!"

**"Arigatou"**

"I think I already like you so from now on then, your position will be permanent as well as your friend that will unless you would be promoted"

**"Thank you again sir"**

"Your welcome and thank you also for doing your job well"

Mikan gave out a smile.

"I didn't know that you hired a new one, uncle"

"That's none of your business, Luna"

"Whatever. Just keep your promise. I want Natsume and you know that. So, bye uncle, I still need to surprise my prince. Ja!"

With that, Luna banged the door and left the room.

'Oh! So that's the reason why he dislikes her. I love it after all. Blackmail him then force him to marry a bitch' Mikan's head shouted and gave out an evil grin.

"What are you thinking, lass? You might leave a person having a thought that your planning something bad"

**"A-ah, I'm sorry sir it's just that-um-is that Luna Koizumi?"**

"Yes she is," Mikan's smile grew wider upon hearing it, "she could also be like that sometimes. Though, I regret of having her as my future daughter-in-law but it's for Natsume's protection"

**"Oh! I have to go, sir. I still have a lot of things to do. Thanks for the information"**

When Mikan left, Youichi was still pondering what Mikan last said.

''Thanks for the information'

.

..

...

This girl is wierd. Is it possible tha-. No, it's impossible. She's too innocent for that. Besides, her father won't allow her also to be part of that organization. Just what is she planning? It couldn't be also against her, would it?' Youichi thought.


	7. Evil plan

Inserted chapter: Evil plan

'You're going to taste hell!' Mikan laughed wickedly at their apartment releasing a very dangerous aura around her, as evil as her laugh. This made Hotaru even more curious about her best friend's plans and thoughts...

Whahahahahaha! Okay! Enough with the drama part.... Let's fast forward the day's event, shall we?

Mikan and Hotaru were already in their office building. She was, let's say, working out with the company papers, reports and etc. Aftert she was done with everything she needs to do, as usual, she got up and head to her boss's office. She was walking in the silent hallways when she spot the boy she was about to blackmail going outside his dad's room.

She, then, walked with elegance, poise and confidence with a smirk plastered on her face and purposely bump him to have his attention.

"What now, strawberries?! Craving for my attention?"

**"Like I'll die first before that ever happens, honeymunch!"** she mocked as she stood up and slowly gained her composture before proceeding,** "I see you're not on the mood today"** she smiled evilly.

"That's none of your business"

**"Hey, Natsume! I wanna make up to you for all the mischief I have done"**

"Finally some sense knock out on you"

**"Whatever! So, want to hang with me and my friends tonight? My treat"**

"Don't you have a lot of things to finish?" surely, he was both curious and cautious already of the sudden change of the brunette he love

'Could this girl have an evil plan to me today? If she has, then, she's really not good at hiding it' he thought.

**"No, none at all. I finished it already. So, you want to come"** she plead already using her puppy dog eyes.

'Yup! She definitely has a plan'

"I'll try"

'Yes' she mentally said

---

5:30 pm

Mikan was already dressed. Leather skirt that hangs above her knees paired with a leather jacket atop her plain pink spaghetti tops and light pink high-heeled boots that match her light pink blush and lipstick. Though how hard she dislikes wearing these kinds of clothes and make-up but she reminded herself that it would just be for now.

'After this, I swear I'll remove this kind of crap' she mentally slapped herself, 'Damn you Hyuuga for making me do this!'

Meanwhile, in Natsume's place, he was already prepared and set. Denim pants, Dickies black and white shirt and his black Skechers shoes.

'I think this is alright'

Mikan and her friends would supposedly meet Natsume in Tokyo bar at 6:00 pm. So after Mikan was all set, she immediately went to the girls she hired earlier to do the job. And at exactly 6, they were already there including Natsume. Of course, once he sees Mikan, his jaw dropped as he admired the beauty of the cheerful brunette. Most boys also present in the bar stopped their businesses and turned to hungrily look at her which made Natsume Hyuuga pissed off.

'Curse her! Why does she wear that kind of outfit?' he angrily thought.

Mikan, who saw her frowning face sneered and slowly went to his direction.

**"What's up, Natsume? It doesn't seems like you're enjoying yourself"**

"Tch. This is no fun at all"

'Oh no, we are just starting' she smiled evilly.

An hour has passed, the girls were already drunk, Natsume a little and Mikan not. She said to herself 'never get drunk' so she'll successfully carry out her plan.

Another hour passed, Mikan was already irritated. Natsume only drank one small glass of beer.

'This man is not a drinker? It's harder than I thought'

Then, another weird idea pops out of her head. She went to the bartender and asked for two glass of wines, one glass containing sleeping potion.

She gave the one containing the liquid to him and the other untouched one for herself. They made a toast and drank their wines. Immediately after he finished drinking his burgundy, he felt dizzy and his face shows as if it has taken effects.

Minutes after, he fell asleep. It was time to put her plan into action. She called out the ladies and picked one out of the five. The four who weren't selected were sent back home while the one left was the girl chosen to finish her plan.

---

The following day...

"What the f...."

"H-huh?" the girl said, "oh, sorry. You were drunk last night and asked me to give you anything pleasurable" she excused and immediately sat up straight and put on her clothes.

In his bedroom, back at his house...

2:30 am

A message was sent to him...

Sakura, Mikan

Gud morning boss! I hope you had a gr8 time last night. Just so you know, you can't hurt me anymore today at the office nor embarras me or else I'll spread this stupid photo of you making out with the girl at the bar and you'll have no allowance for a year plus your engagement with Madame Luna will be moved thrice earlier than the previously organized date. That's all. Ja!

'Shit!' he thought as he deleted the message and threw his cellphone on the bed.

* * *

FYI! Natsume and the girl really didn't make out. Natsume's still single, untouched and virgin plus even his first kiss wan't wasted yet because all of those... I really saved it for only one person deserving to have it.

**Please REVIEW!!!** I know this is the worst. Ahaha. (LOL)


	8. Love story in a carnival

Chapter Five: Love story in a carnival

In one of the streets of Japan particularly Tokyo...

A certain brunette was smiling evilly and awkwardly as she stretched her body from her yesterday's success. It was an ordinary day for Mikan and the rest. Since the moment she thought of Natsume being that upset and furious after she blackmailed him last night, everything was all better for her.

Meanwhile, in the Hyuuga manor...

'That stupid baka!' a particularly raven-haired boy was still not over yesterday's night, when the idiot~Mikan set him up!

As we all know, Natsume was not accustomed of accepting defeats. And as the events kept on replaying on his great head, it aches and somewhat gives him the feeling to take revenge.

'Get ready, strawberries! I'll surely give you the time of your life' he gave out an evil grin and continued eating his breakfast.

---

8 am, the company was already filled with a lot of workers or should I say, Youichi and Natsume, the vice head, an adviser, Mikan and Hotaru as the secretary and business manager respectively, a treasurer, two information desk officers, Luna Koizumi and ten other best and well-known security guards in a thirty storey building. Honestly speaking, Youichi thought that with the ten workers and ten guards, the office was already overcrowded. Tsk3. He doesn't want it to be full for some unknown reasons.

Back to the story...

Mikan was in her office checking the company files and papers, etc. Compared to the previous secretary, she was more efficient and reliable. She could finish her report weeks before the deadline and present it to Youichi-sama with ease and confidence. Never did she complain nor her theories were once wrong...

RING!RING!RING!

'Who could be calling me? Everybody's suppose to be busy' Mikan complained

**"Hello, this is Mi-"**

"Get ready! Someone'll pick you up 10 am sharp. We'll go to a carnival"

'He's planning to take some revenge, eh?! I should turn him down before it ever reach to that'

**"The hell, Natsume! I'd love to but I'm busy! Anyway, thanks for the offer"**

"You should go"

**"Eh? Planning to counter me?"** she couldn't keep it anymore. Mikan was sure that with that unusual forceful tone of his, he is planning something.

"Hotaru and Ruka are coming too"

'This would be enough to convince that baka' Natsume thought on the other side of the line

**"I'll try"**

'I thought so it would. Haha! You better get ready strawberries. You were wrong to mess up with a Hyuuga'

He hang up. Mikan took a glance at her clock. It was already 9 am.

'Fudge! I should hurry!'

Mikan was now cramming. She wasn't joking of what she told Natsume back on the call.

'Desperate times call for desperate measures'

She observed the things around her. When she founds out nothing, she used her Alice. Thirty minutes before ten and she was done with her work. She left her report on Youichi's desk since he wasn't there when she entered and quickly head to the apartment to change. As she opened the door, Hotaru was already there prepared. Without losing a single second, she grabbed her clothes and went inside the bathroom.

At exactly 10, Ruka was already waiting in front of the door in his red super-ferrari XXX. First who came out was Hotaru in her violet shirt, dirty white cargo pants and light violet leather shoes. Next was Mikan with pink long shirt, leather skirt that hangs inches above her knees and high-heeled hot pink leather boots. Both of them were so damn hot.

'Looks like Natsume would enjoy his sight' Ruka chuckled at the thought, 'could he still carry out his plan or eventually fall in her trap again?'

Ruka started his engine once all of them were seated; Hotaru in front while Mikan at the back seat. They stopped on a mansion-scratch that-a castle! The gates then opened and on top of the red-carpetted staircase near the huge door, Natsume stood irritably.

'Whoa! Natsume's sure rich' Mikan thought.

"Ruka, is that the fastest speed your car got? I've been waiting for hours"

"Sorry, we caught in a traffic Natsume"

"Tch. Whatever. Mikan will be with me. I'll take my own car"

**"Wha-"** Natsume opened the door and pulled Mikan by the hand. He grab a look-like remote from his pocket and click the green button. A car then popped out of nowhere. Mikan was shocked but showed no emotion or whatsoever. Instead, she opened the bac-pulled by Natsume and being dragged-now, she's sitting at the front seat.

"I-er-we lead and you follow. Got it, Ruka?"

"H-hai"

After twenty minutes of driving, they arrive at the carnival that looks like not a carnival since it was filled with booths, etc with too little rides. It was more like a town. Still, Mikan was excited that she got out immediately and started to jump up and down.

'She looks too innocent to be her. But she and Hotaru are the only ones new to the company'

FLASHBACK

The time after Mikan blackmailed him, he went back to the old building where he's suppose to know more information about the girl.

"She's on your building right now, Natsume-sama. Better be careful. We also heard she's entering Alice Academy but actually worked as a spy"

"Hn"

END of FLASHBACK

They decided to split in pairs. Hotaru and Ruka while Mikan with Natsume. Ruka suggested that they'll meet after two hours in the center of the town where a Sakura tree stood. All of them agreed except for Mikan.

**"Why should I be with you? How would I know that you're not planning to counter me?"** Mikan said to Natsume when both Hotaru and Ruka are already out of sight.

"I didn't tell you that I won't counter-blackmail you"

**"So, you me-"**

"Just shut up, will you? I was just making sure that you won't spread that stupid photo"

**"Oh"**

**"Ne, pervert, where will we go?"**

"Horror house"

**"H-horror h-house?"**

"Yup!"

--

**"Ahh!!!!!!"** the house was now filled with the brunette's high-pitched shout.

"You know with that voice of yours, you'll surely wake a real ghost"

**"R-really, Natsume?"**

Mikan was now clinging herself on Natsume's shoulders when they left the horror house. She was sobbing. Natsume was half-happy and half-sad with the result. Happy since Mikan was hugging his arm and sad because he didn't mean to scare her to death.

NATSUME's POV

Strawberries surely is hot today. She's even way cuter when she cries. Though she looks stupid when she smiles but she surely is pretty. I still couldn't accept that she's my number one suspect about that girl. She's too pure and easy to read. I glanced at the people around me and saw the boys lustily staring at her. I followed their gaze and was boiling mad when I knew that what they were staring was that idiot's fair legs. Goddammit! Why'd she wear that kind of dress, anyway?

"Mikan, where do you want to go next?"

**"W-what?"**

"Where do you want to go? Hurry and think fast since the boys are now staring at you"

She looked around and blushed. Indeed, the boys are staring at her. God! When will she start to move? I really wanna burn these people already. Wait, what? Don't say- No, you're not falling for her. You still need to blackmail her, right? Take revenge for fooling you yesterday? I shove the thought and grabbed her.

"Let's go, strawberries"

I pulled her to the nearest cloth store and bought her some pants. She hesitated at first but I told her I'll pay so she smiled and put it on. When we're done, we ate howalons. She was jumping up and down.

**"Wow! These howalons are really sweet!"**

12 nn and the two pairs met as to where they've agreed. They ate lunch together and splitted again. Their next meeting will be...

"6 pm, same place" Natsume said before dragging Mikan behind him.

"Hai!" the remaining two said in unison

---

NATSUME's POV

Me and Mikan were silently walking in the streets. It's been minutes already and I know that the silence was killing her.

**"Natsume, where are we going?"**

"Nowhere"

**"Wha-!"**

"Where do you wanna go? You tell me"

**"Let's see... Ah! Come on"**

Mikan pulled me to the... carousel?!

"You want me to ride that?" I pointed out to my finger to the carousel. 'How pathetic. Tch'

**"It'll be fun! I assure you"**

I hesitated but she was heaving me insane... I give up.

Mikan rode at the back of a white horse and I just stayed back.

(background: Accidentally in love by Casting Crows)

KRIIINGG!!!

The carousel started to move. She looks like a cute idiot that I wanna make fun of her. I took out my camera and started taking picture of her inaneappearance.

Intro music

After her ride, I reviewed the pictures and started to laugh. Meanwhile she got off and head towards me. She asked me why I was laughing and all I give was a smirk.

So she said what's the problem baby

What's the problem

I don't know

Well maybe I'm in love (love)

Think about it every time I think about it

Can't stop thinking 'bout it

Nevertheless, she pulled out the camera I was holding. I gave up and just glanced at her once in a while to see her expression.

'She'll surely be piss-'

**"Natsume, can you bluetooth it to me later?"**

'What? Epic [failed]!'

"Whatever"

How much longer will it take to cure this

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Next, she pulled me back to the howalon booth. I bought five and gave it all to her. She smiled like there's no tomorrow and jumped up and down again while walking. I followed behind her.

'She really can't be her' I gave out a smile

Come on, come on

Turn a little fastr

Come on, come on

The world will follow after

Come on, come on

Cause everybody's after love

She was humming an unknown but beautiful tune while munching her howalons. I trailed behind, eyes closed and both hands on my pocket.

**"Ne, Natsume. My mom used to hum that tune to me"**

"Did I ask?"

**"Baka"**

So I said I'm a snowball running

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love

Melting under blue skies

Belting out sunlight

Shimmering love

After eating her howalons, we come face to face with the northern forest-so they say. And...

**"Natsume, let's play hide and seek. I hide and you seek"**

'Now, that was the next dumbest idea I ever heard this day'

"Hn." 'Why can't I say no? Natsume, you're such a baka!'

.

..

...

"I'm coming strawberries"

Well baby I surrender

To the strawberry ice cream

Never ever end of all this love

Well I didn't mean to do it

But there's no escaping your love

After how many minutes of walking, I was tired and still no sign of her. I was about to give up when I heard a rustle on a nearby bush. I run towards it.

These lines of lightning Mean we're never alone, Never alone, no, no

When I arrive, no one was there but I know someone was hiding somewhere near. I decided to fake that I was in pain. (Remember in the anime? In the aladin and the magic lamp during the school festival)

Come on, Come on

Move a little closer

Come on, Come on

I want to hear you whisper

Come on, Come on

Settle down inside my love

I, then, heard someone shouting my name. When Mikan was already beside me, I hug her and neared to her ears

"Got you, baka. Does this mean I win?"

**"Nat-su-me!!!! You idiot! Get off me!"**

She struggled against my embrace

Come on, come on

Jump a little higher

Come on, come on

If you feel a little lighter

Come on, come on

We were once

Upon a time in love

But instead of successfully freeing herself, she lost balance and pushed me, we both fell to the ground. When Mikan was on top of me, her face was mere inches from mine. When we were both on the ground, I could already smell her breath. I could tell she was shock, we both are. It took minutes before we snap back.

We blushed, but to her was obvious and I just hid mine. She stood up and was speechless. I stared at her, she faced me and our eyes met. She turned around and blush even harder.

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love [x7]

After another set of minutes, she offered her hand to help me stand. I smirked, threw her offer and stand up myself.

Accidentally

But that didn't stop her. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me.

**"Come on, Natsume! It's almost sunset and I don't wanna miss it"**

The next thing I know is I was already standing beside her while observing the sun set. She was smiling furiously when I stole a glance at her.

~sigh~

**"Natsume, look! The sun is setting"**

I look at the sun and the sun was indeed setting down beautifully. But instead of admiring its beauty, all I could think of is Mikan.

'What the-'

I'm In Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally [x2]

CLICK!

**"Whaha! If I spread this, it'll surely be a great hit! Whaha! Natsume spacing out looks so kawaii"**

"Why you-! Bring that back"

**"No way"**

I am really pissed off! She started running and...

Come on, come on

Spin a little tighter

Come on, come on

And the world's a little brighter

Come on, come on

Just get yourself inside her Love ...

it may sound crazy but... I ran after her.

I'm in love

END of POV


End file.
